TAKING OWN POISON
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Há duas formas de reconhecermos nossos erros. Com as experiências durante a nossa vida ou... Experimentando do próprio veneno... Yohji descobriu isso do pior modo...


**Título: Taking Own Poison**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta: **Kaline Bogard

**Fandom: **Weiss Kreuz

**Par: **Yohji x Ken

**Gênero: YAOI**, comédia, romance, lemon.

**Classificação: **NC-17, +18, M... Já sabem, **PRA ADULTO! Dois Homens se pegando e blá blá blá!**

**Sinopse: **Há duas formas de reconhecermos nossos erros. Com as experiências durante a nossa vida ou... Experimentando do próprio veneno... Yohji descobriu isso do pior modo...

**Disclamer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas do anime Weiss Kreuz e pertencentes à Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

Dedicatória: Essa história foi escrita para o AS de Páscoa/Namorados de 2010 do Secrets Place. Para minha Amiga Secreta Evil, a nossa Mestra Suprema.

* * *

— MESTRA SUPREMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD Evil minha querida! Foi um prazer inenarrável escrever essa fic pra você. Assim que tive a idéia achei que você ia gostar... (Tomara que goste mesmo... o.o") Comédia Romântica, com lemon, sem angust, bem leve. Fiz Yohji x Ken por que tenho a tendência de escrever angust com Aya x Omi, Acho o Aya um personagem muito introspectivo. Procurei dar o melhor de mim. Espero que te faça feliz, eu te adoro! —

* * *

**TAKING OWN POISON**

Yohji abriu a porta da floricultura e olhou receoso para todos os lados, sorrindo quando localizou Ken no balcão atrás do caixa, conferindo uma lista enorme. Entrou pé ante pé, pensando em brincar com o namorado, dar um pequeno susto nele. E já estava bem atrás dele quando uma voz o fez dar um pulo e um pequeno grito, o deixando um pouco constrangido e com muita raiva.

— Você está atrasado!

— Credo Aya! — O loiro pôs a mão no peito em reflexo, se apoiando na parede, com o corpo amolecido.

— Dormiu demais, não é? – Notou a expressão raivosa no rosto pálido. — O que? Não gostou do susto? – Sorriu cínico.

— Você gostaria?

— Mas não pensou duas vezes em assustar o Ken.

— Me assustar? – Ken levantou os olhos do que fazia ao ouvir Aya falar de si.

— Era só brincadeira koi.

— Então deixa de brincadeira e vai fazer as entregas. – Aya interrompeu o momento fluffy. — Tem essa para a festa de Bodas de Ouro naquele Buffet, que é a maior de hoje, faça essa primeiro.

— E por que essa primeiro? – O loiro perguntou emburrado, logo reparando na roupa elegante do outro. — Ué... Você vai sair?

— Esqueceu? Hoje tem reunião de pais no colégio do Omi, como oficialmente eu sou o irmão dele...

— Sei, sei... – Riu sarcástico. — Irmãozinho inocente de dia, e de noite...

— YOTAN! – Ken o repreendeu subitamente, cortando a provocação que o namorado ia fazendo imprudentemente. Não queria a ira do líder sobre o namorado naquela semana. — Vai logo fazer essa entrega, o Aya está só esperando você voltar para poder sair.

O loiro armou um bico maior ainda. Principalmente porque o namorado falou com ele daquela forma, tão distante e fria, além de não dar-lhe mais nenhuma atenção. Voltando a se concentrar na conferencia das entregas. Yohji passou por eles pisando duro. Pegando a chave da van, que Aya já tinha carregado com os arranjos, saindo. Só então o moreninho levantou a cabeça do que fazia e olhou receoso para Aya.

— Seu namorado perde a noção do perigo com facilidade... – Encarou o amigo, vendo a preocupação no olhar deste.

— Ele nunca teve, isso sim... Me desculpe Aya, ele anda nervoso...

— Não se preocupe, não fiquei com raiva, já estou acostumado com o jeito folgado dele, mas não posso deixar de dar o troco. Prometo que não vou pegar pesado... Pelo menos não muito, senão vai atrapalhar seus planos e o Omi me mata se isso acontecer...

— Obrigado Aya... Ele ta irritado assim por que não tenho dado a atenção que ele está acostumado...

— Tem certeza do que está fazendo Ken? – Perguntou divertido. — Ele não vai agüentar isso por uma semana inteira... Desse jeito a festinha vai acabar sendo numa clínica!

— Não exagera Aya. – Respondeu ficando corado com a insinuação. – Por falar em festa, será que posso sair antes do almoço? Lá pelas onze e meia? Assim ele vai ser obrigado a ficar aqui e eu posso encontrar com o cara do bufe que está me ajudando a organizar a surpresa sem que ele desconfie.

— Ele não desconfiou ainda? – O ruivo levantou a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

— Acho que não... Mas se desconfiar de alguma coisa ele vai tentar me seguir e vai ficar mais difícil de despistar... E você sabe que eu não sei mentir.

— Pode sair, sem problemas, eu devo chegar com o Omi logo depois. – Pegou as chaves do carro e foi saindo. — Eu já vou, ele está demorando demais e eu sei que é de propósito... Pode avisar que essa pirraça vai ter troco...

**oOo**

— Ele já foi? – Yohji perguntou entrando na loja com uma expressão inocente, mas um tom sem vergonha na voz, que não enganava ninguém.

— Já... Faz tempo. – Respondeu sem deixar do que estava fazendo. — Não adiantou nada você demorar... Ele sabe que foi com intenção de provocar.

— E daí? – Atravessou a floricultura dando de ombros. — Eu quero mesmo é que ele saiba.

— Pior pra você... Ele mandou dizer que vai ter troco. E desta vez não vou mexer um dedo pra te proteger.

— Você sempre exagera... Eu não falei nada de mais.

— Eu exagero? Você sabe que sempre sai perdendo nesses seus confrontos com ele e mesmo assim provoca... – Sentiu os braços dele em torno da cintura e o queixo em seu ombro.

— Você sabe que não consigo resistir... Estou morrendo de medo dele! – Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dele, num afago sensual, beijando-lhe o ombro.

— Agora não Yohji... – Pediu concentrado. Tirando os braços dele do seu corpo. Tentando terminar o que fazia e então ir para o seu "compromisso importante". — Eu estou cheio de serviço, ainda tenho que regar as plantas, vê se faz isso por mim e me ajuda...

O loiro quase não acreditou nas palavras que acabou de ouvir. O Ken o estava dispensando, ocupado demais para lhe dar atenção? Estava tão surpreso que não se moveu por alguns minutos, olhando para o rosto sério do namorado trabalhando por cima de seu ombro. Ken virou o rosto e o olhou de relance com um leve sorriso, notando que ele estava parado ao seu lado enquanto se esforçava para terminar a conferencia de outra encomenda, a que teria de ser entregue à tarde, antes de sair.

— Então Yohji, vai regar as flores ou não?

O playboy bufou desgostoso, soltando-se do namorado, indo pegar a mangueira com um bico enorme nos lábios. Abriu a torneira e começou a regar as flores. Resmungando emburrado.

Já não bastava Aya sendo injusto consigo, agora Ken não tinha tempo pra ele?

Foi molhar as plantas se sentindo magoado, parando de vez em quando para atender algumas garotas que entravam. Quando terminou se sentia um pouco melhor. Chegou mais perto do moreninho, percebendo que ele guardava a prancheta onde estava trabalhando, disposto a fazer as pazes, a um momento mais romântico como sabia que ele gostava...

— Então, terminei com as flores, que tal um beijinho agora? – Colocou o braço sobre o ombro do namorado. — Não tem nenhum cliente, o Aya não está, estamos só nós dois aqui... Eu mereço uma recompensa.

Ken suspirou, se desvencilhando dos braços dele antes que ele o abraçasse. Tirou o avental e o pendurou no gancho da parede, consultando o relógio.

— Me desculpa Yotan... Mas agora não vai dar, eu tenho um compromisso e já estou ficando atrasado...

— Hey! – Reclamou quando o moreno escapuliu dos seus braços antes mesmo que o tocasse, estreitando os olhos ao ver que por baixo do avental ele estava vestido para sair. — Vai sair? Que compromisso é esse? Vou ficar sozinho justo agora que o movimento aumenta? O Aya...

— O Aya já sabe que tenho que sair. Logo ele deve estar chegando com o Omi e você não vai ter problemas com o movimento. Além disso, eu não devo demorar.

Ken pegou as chaves da moto, colocando a carteira no bolso de trás e o celular no bolso da camisa. E foi saindo sem muitas explicações. Não pensou que ele fosse o questionar tão abertamente, não sabia o que responder, então nem olhou para ele com medo de ficar vermelho e ele desconfiar.

— Mas onde você vai? Ken! – Yohji gritou ao não obter nenhuma explicação e vê-lo abrindo a porta, ganhando apenas um aceno em resposta.

Ficou ali parado, vendo a porta de vidro fechar devagar. Não era possível que tivesse levantado com dois pés esquerdos, era? Perdendo a hora, Aya sendo insuportável, Ken o ignorando... Por que só podia ser isso, não tinha explicação!

— Mas que droga! – Deu um soco no balcão, assustando uma senhora que entrava na loja naquele momento, acompanhada de uma mocinha.

Colocou um sorriso educado nos lábios e fez uma leve reverência, se desculpando delicadamente pelo comportamento inconveniente, indo atendê-la prestativo.

**oOo**

Aya e Omi chegaram algum tempo depois. Foi o tempo de o chibi trocar o uniforme e do ruivo assumir seu lugar no caixa, para que a loja se enchesse de gente. Não muito depois, Ken chegou da rua, assumindo seu lugar no atendimento. Assim que a loja esvaziou um pouco, Omi e Aya entravam para preparar a comida e almoçar primeiro, o Chibi tinha se levantado muito cedo. Assim que o último cliente saiu e Yohji se viu sozinho com o moreninho na loja, se aproximou.

— Como foi seu compromisso?

— Foi bem... – Ken respondeu, conferindo o dinheiro na gaveta e fechando a caixa registradora como se estivesse distraído.

— Você não tem nada para me dizer?

— Pra te dizer? – Perguntou repetindo as palavras dele, sem encará-lo, ainda sem conseguir imaginar o que vai falar.

— É! Como por exemplo, onde você foi, por que, com quem... – Yohji enumera nos dedos, ficando impaciente. — Que compromisso misterioso foi esse? Você mal falou comigo antes de sair... E você não costuma agir assim comigo.

— Me desculpa Yohji, mas era um assunto pessoal, não pensei que você fosse querer um relatório. – Sorriu tentando fazer pilhéria, ainda sem o encarar, com medo que ele notasse o seu nervosismo, percebesse que estava mentindo. — Era um ex-colega de time, da época da liga, agora ele está na seleção nacional. Ele quer fotos e artigos daquela época...

— Vocês podem ir almoçar. – Aya avisou assim que entrou acompanhado do chibi e foi para o caixa.

Ken aproveitou-se do momento para escapulir para a cozinha sem mais explicações, deixando um loiro muito irritado para trás.

**oOo**

— Aya! Mas eu já fiz as entregas na segunda e na terça!

— E vai fazer as de hoje... – Olhou-o friamente sem parar os arranjos que fazia no balcão. — Aliás, já está na sua hora.

— Você dispensa o Ken e sobra tudo pra mim! – Reclamou irritado. O namorado saíra bem cedo, sem falar com ele. Nem o vira antes que saísse.

— O Ken não atrasa, não faz corpo mole, não banca o engraçadinho. Além disso, já tinha um compromisso e me avisou com antecedência. – Aya terminou um arranjo e encarou a pose birrenta do loiro.

— Você pensa que eu não sei que isso é vingancinha sua?

— Sinceramente Yohji... O que você pensa sobre as minhas ordens, não me interessa. – Aya revirou os olhos, cansado das pirraças do playboy. Mas se não aturasse isso pelo menos naqueles dias que antecedia a data especial, se veria com um chibi muito chateado consigo, e Omi valia qualquer sacrifício seu, até aturar os disparates do loiro.

— E você sabe onde o Ken foi hoje? Ele saiu com a van...

— Eu podia dizer que isso não te interessa, mas não vou encompridar o interrogatório. – Deu uma pausa, começando um novo arranjo. — Ele foi se encontrar com um dos jogadores da seleção, um velho amigo dele e que eu não sei o nome, antes que pergunte, e depois vai buscar uma encomenda pra mim, por isso foi com a van. Agora vá fazer o seu trabalho ou eu te coloco pra fazer as entregas todos os dias durante o mês inteiro!

O loiro fechou a cara, mas diante da ameaça deixou de insistir. – _Por enquanto..._ – Ainda olhando para o ruivo "pedante", que continuava a trabalhar sem lhe dar mais atenção, pegou a chave da moto de entrega e saiu, totalmente aborrecido. Alguma coisa naquela história o incomodava, não sabia dizer o que era.

Atravessava as ruas movimentadas, entregando as encomendas, quando o viu. O "seu" moreninho sentado em uma das mesas junto à janela, conversando com outro moreno que era tudo, menos um jogador de futebol, o carro da floricultura parado diante de um café, estacionado junto à guia. Mais parecia um modelo fotográfico... Ficou tão desnorteado que não viu por onde ia, perdeu a direção da moto subiu na guia do canteiro central da avenida. O efeito catapulta o jogou por cima do guidão e ele caiu de cara no chão.

Levantou rapidamente e montou na moto, morrendo de vergonha do mico, tentando se desvencilhar daquela situação antes que as pessoas se aproximassem para ver o que tinha acontecido, dizendo aos que perguntavam que estava tudo bem. Depois de alguns quarteirões entrou numa rua transversal e parou a moto, notando que alguma coisa estava errada. A roda estava meio torta, ia custar um bom dinheiro para consertar, talvez tivesse que trocar a roda e adivinhe? O custo disso ia sair do seu salário, com certeza. Aquele ruivo insuportável não iria deixar de cobrar.

**oOo**

— Trouxe?

— Claro Aya, está na van. Quero só ver como você vai esconder dele... – Ken sorriu, pensando em como Omi ficaria feliz com o presente.

— Isso é fácil, cabe em qualquer parte do guarda roupa... E ele não vai procurar, nem desconfia de nada, e não mexe nas minhas gavetas, nas minhas coisas. Acha que ele vai gostar?

— Claro! O rapaz disse que é o modelo que ele andava namorando. Um tal de MacBook Air, branco, mais fino, mais leve e mais uma tantada de informações técnicas que eu não entendi. Ele disse que é o que há de mais novo e moderno no mercado. – Kem sorriu. — Nossa Aya, isso deve ter custado caro...

— Nada é demais para ele. – O ruivo distendeu levemente os lábios num sorriso discreto. – O importante é que ele goste.

— Vai gostar com certeza.

— E o seu presente? Ainda acho uma loucura...

— Pode ser... Mas ele adora carros antigos.

— Eu sei, mas... Um corvette Stingray 1967? E vai ser difícil esconder.

— Eu queria dar algo especial. – Sorriu com a observação. – é por isso que só vão trazer no dia.

— Você é que é especial Ken. E se aquele loiro convencido ainda não percebeu isso, ele é um grande baka.

— Quem é o grande baka? – A porta da floricultura abriu e Yohji entrou mal-humorado.

— Um cliente que reclamou das suas entregas... – Aya sorriu cínico. — Achou que eu estava falando de você?

— Você ta se achando, hein Aya?

— Yotan... – Ken disse em tom de advertência, vendo o loiro passar pela porta de acesso a casa, o ignorando. — O que deu nele? – Ken perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Ele bateu a moto e entortou a roda, ta fazendo as entregas com o carro dele...

— Ele ta machucado? – Avançou na direção da porta preocupado.

— Só no ego... Subiu com a moto na guia levou um tombaço. Mas não me contou o porquê.

— Você não vai descontar o conserto, vai?

— Se ele me contar por que bateu... E se realmente foi um acidente... – Parou o que fazia e olhou para ele. — Ele está bem Ken, a roda só entortou por que bateu de mau jeito na guia do canteiro. Ele não estava em alta velocidade, não se machucou, e teve sorte, caiu na grama. A única coisa que saiu ferida foi a vaidade dele...

Aya continuou trabalhando, o movimento ainda intenso o distraindo, o fazendo atender alguns clientes mesmo que só no balcão, revezando com o trabalho no caixa. O último cliente saiu da loja, e começou a fechar o caixa, absorto no que fazia por mais algum tempo quando de repente levantou a cabeça e olhou para o moreninho, vendo que ele estava guardando os vasos e arrumando a loja junto com Omi, com a expressão ainda preocupada.

— Vai lá Ken, pode deixar que eu fecho a loja com o Omi.

— Obrigado Aya...

Ken tirou o avental e passou pela porta, atravessando a sala e subindo as escadas para o quarto. A porta estava fechada. Abriu-a devagar, entrando no quarto escurecido. O loiro deitado de costas para a porta, coberto até a cabeça. Chegou até a cama em silencio, sentando-se na beirada do colchão, tocando no corpo dele de leve.

— Amor? – Falou baixinho, sem obter nenhuma resposta. — Yotan?

— Me deixa quieto, Ken. To cansado.

— Você ta bem? O Aya disse que você bateu a moto... O que aconteceu?

— Me distraí olhando para uma gata e subi no canteiro da avenida... – O loiro falou; mordido pelo ciúme. — Satisfeito?

— O que? Não... Nã-não acredito nisso... Você não faria isso.

— Olha Ken, me desculpa... To falando besteira. – Arrependeu-se do que disse. Mesmo se lembrando de ter visto o namorado com outro, conversando, tomando café, sorrindo para outro. — To muito cansado, todo dolorido e com muita raiva daquele ruivo desgraçado.

— Eu só vim ver se você estava bem...

— Eu sei, já pedi desculpa. Eu to bem, então... Me deixa dormir, ta?

**oOo**

— _Então é hoje?_

— _Sim, já me ligaram marcando o horário para depois do almoço. Me desculpa Aya, eu sei que é um horário ruim pra te pedir pra sair... _

— _Não se preocupe com isso, _

— _E eu sei que tenho abusado, sobrecarregando você e o chibi._

— E eu? – Yohji resmungou baixinho. — Ele não pensa em mim? Que eu também estou sobrecarregado enquanto ele passeia? – Dizia indignado, oculto pela porta do depósito entreaberta.

— _Eu e Omi damos conta tranquilamente da loja. Mesmo com o folgado do Yohji fazendo corpo mole com as entregas._

— Isso já é demais! Eu não faço corpo mole! Tenho feito todas as entregas da loja a semana toda... E o Ken tem me ignorado todos esses dias. O Aya me paga! – murmurou completamente irado.

Yohji entrou na floricultura com o relatório do estoque atualizado, deixando sobre o balcão ao lado do caixa, à vista do ruivo. Arrumava os vasos, atendia os clientes, completamente absorto em si mesmo. Fazia um esforço para não demonstrar como se sentia, sem notar a troca de olhares entre Ken e Aya. Logo antes do almoço, antes que o chibi chegasse, pegou uma das caixas e começou a acomodar os arranjos prontos para as entregas da manhã. Encheu-a quase toda, colocou na traseira da van e pegando as chaves foi saindo, cruzando com o loiriho que chegava da escola.

— Eu já vou indo! – Disse sem olhar para trás, sem ver as trocas de olhares dos três.

— Mas Yotan, não vai almoçar? – Omi perguntou meio espantado, já que o playboy não costumava pular as refeições. – Já deixei o almoço adiantado...

— Estou sem fome, quando voltar como alguma coisa...

**oOo**

Já estava ali na esquina a mais de uma hora, assustou-se com o barulho do próprio estomago. Estava tão nervoso que nem se lembrava que não havia comido nada desde as sete horas, tomara apenas café. Não conseguira dormir direito aquela semana e aquela noite não fora exceção. Sonhava com o Ken aos beijos na mesa da cafeteria com aquele cara, à luz do dia, num amasso fenomenal. Mesmo que aquilo tivesse acontecido apenas em seus sonhos não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúme. Estava enciumado desde aquele dia, só por vê-lo com outra pessoa... Não, por vê-lo com outro homem, um cara lindo que mais parecia um modelo, rindo e conversando à vontade, na maior intimidade.

Aquilo o perturbava, o deixava possesso mesmo, por isso... Fizera todas as entregas em tempo recorde para poder voltar e ficar ali de tocaia. Ken ia sair de novo. Hoje ele ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, definitivamente. Já estava cansado de esperar, começava a ficar com sono quando viu... Um lindo carro azul, passando por si e estacionando em frente à floricultura. Arregalou os olhos, vendo o 'seu namorado' saindo da loja todo arrumado. O motorista do carro saindo do volante e mantendo a porta aberta para que o 'seu Ken' se sentasse no lugar do motorista, fechando a porta e indo se acomodar no lugar do passageiro.

Era mesmo um lindo carro conversível, de um tom de azul maravilhoso... Mas não teve condições de apreciar mais nada. Franziu o cenho, vendo o rapaz se virar de perfil, encarando o seu namorado, pousando o braço no encosto do banco, inclinando-se para o seu moreno sorrindo ao dizer alguma coisa, ouvindo a risada de Ken e sentindo seu sangue ferver. Era nessas horas que lamentava não ter aprendido a ler os lábios... O carro saiu do meio fio e Yohji ligou o seu, saindo logo atrás, respeitando a distancia para que não fosse notado, afinal, Ken também tinha os sentidos alertas tanto quanto ele ou o Aya ou o Omi. Por isso tinha que tomar todo cuidado para que ele não percebesse que estava sendo seguido.

Mas onde diabos ele estava indo? Já estava rodando por ruas e avenidas, já nem sabia onde estava por que só prestava atenção ao carro alguns metros à frente, costurando no trânsito caótico, tentando não perdê-los de vista, xingando quando algum carro o atrapalhava por que eles estavam se distanciando e os estava perdendo de vista e então... O sinal fechou! A última coisa que viu foi o carro azul virando na esquina do quarteirão seguinte. Tentou alcançá-los, ainda seguiu aleatoriamente por algumas ruas e avenidas, mas não os encontrou mais. Perdera a chance.

Encostou o carro no meio fio, desligando a chave e encostando-se ao banco, notando que estava diante de um grande shopping, se localizando. Olhando no relógio e notando que tinha demorado demais tentando reencontrar o rastro deles. O jeito era voltar para a loja e enfrentar a fúria ruiva. Agora sim é que ele ia dizer que estava fazendo corpo mole. Mais de três horas da tarde... E dessa vez não tinha como contestar, não sem revelar que tinha tido um surto de ciúme, sem confessar que desconfiava do namorado que nunca tinha dado motivos para isso. Por que o playboy ali era ele, aquele que tinha fama de ser volúvel e folgado, esse era ele. O Ken era certinho demais, fiel, leal, responsável, não fazia sentido algum a sua desconfiança. Então por que tinha um alarme tocando alto na sua cabeça?

**oOo**

Entrou na loja apinhada de gente, todos estavam ocupados, já se formava uma fila no caixa enquanto Aya atendia uma cliente. Não foi preciso que o ruivo dissesse nada quando o olhar frio caiu sobre si. Substituiu-o no atendimento a um senhor, deixando-o livre para voltar ao caixa. Passaram a última hora e meia trabalhando incessantemente, até que a última pessoa foi embora e puderam enfim guardar tudo e baixar as portas.

Estavam todos na sala vendo televisão, depois do banho e do jantar. Aya e Omi abraçados na poltrona e Ken deitado nas coxas de Yohji no sofá. Estavam assistindo a um documentário sobre animais africanos, reservas, extinção de espécies... Ken e Omi estavam quase dormindo. O mais velho por ter trabalhado muito e saído para resolver sobre os preparativos da surpresa do namorado, bocejava enquanto sentia as carícias do loiro nos seus cabelos. O chibi por acordar muito cedo para ir a escola, e trabalhar duro a tarde toda, estava quase fechando os olhos, com a cabeça recostada no ombro do ruivo, aninhado no abraço dele.

— Vamos dormir Omi? Você está cansado. – Sorriu com o gesto do loirinho, concordando com um menear de cabeça, os olhinhos azuis pequenos e sonolentos.

Levantaram-se e subiram as escadas para os quartos, deixando os dois sozinhos. Yohji com os dedos embrenhados nos cabelos negros e curtos do namorado, pensando no que fazer depois de tudo que presenciara durante a semana, sem saber a que conclusões poderia chegar. O que ele deveria ouvir naquele momento, sua cabeça ou seu coração? Sua cabeça estava atordoada com a voz do ciúme, mas seu coração teimava em confiar no homem quase adormecido, deitado em seu colo.

— Ken, está acordado?

— Hummm...? O que foi Yohji?

— Podíamos ir no domingo à tarde no cinema, o que acha Ken? – perguntou baixinho. – Faz tempo que não saímos.

Ken ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, sabia o que tinha que dizer e sabia que o loiro não ia gostar. Mas não tinha outro jeito.

— Amor... Eu gostaria muito, mas... Não pode ser à noite? – Sentiu que os dedos paralisaram em seus cabelos.

— Pode, se você me der um bom motivo...

— É que eu tinha um compromisso já marcado, eu ia te dizer, mas...

— Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho, você pode ficar com seus compromissos misteriosos.

Ken sentou-se no sofá, os olhos arregalados. Olhava para o semblante fechado, os braços cruzados e achava que estava chegando no limite dele.

— Não são misteriosos. Não saí escondido, apenas fui tratar de assuntos pessoais.

— Assuntos tão pessoais que eu não posso ficar sabendo? – Semicerrou os olhos. — Por quê? Eu sou seu namorado.

Será possível que Yohji estava com ciúme? Não acreditava que o namorado estava desconfiando de si.

— São coisas particulares. – Levantou-se e sentou no colo do namorado, um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo, colocando os braços em torno do pescoço dele, beijando-lhe os lábios de leve e os mordiscando. — Você não confia em mim?

— Você confia...? – O loiro continuava com os braços cruzados, se mantendo afastado, irredutível, um tom magoado na voz.

— Eu nunca pensei em ouvir isso de você. – Respondeu com um tom irritado na voz. Às vezes Yohji o fazia perder a paciência. — Acho que vou dormir, e você, pense no que acabou de dizer. – Levantou-se do colo dele e subiu, o deixando sozinho.

A verdade é que Yohji tinha se arrependido no momento em que dissera aquelas palavras. Comportara-se como um verdadeiro baka. Ken era muito ciumento, já tinham brigado várias vezes por conta do ciúme dele, mas não podia culpá-lo, seu comportamento não era exatamente exemplar. Agira de modo cafajeste, inúmeras vezes, com amantes, ficantes, com namorados, fossem eles homens ou mulheres, e nunca fizera questão de esconder. Não era um exemplo de fidelidade e constância, e sabia que o moreninho reprovava o seu comportamento, ele sempre deixara isso muito claro. Por isso desde quando começaram a namorar Ken mantinha a sua rédea bem curta, e tinha todos os motivos para isso, ele admitia. Mas isso não significava que não confiava em si.

Já não podia dizer o mesmo dele. Ken era a pessoa mais leal e fiel que já tinha conhecido. Jamais soube que ele tivesse mentido ou enganado alguém. Ele era duro e implacável nas missões, enfrentando situações de extremo perigo regadas a adrenalina pura, confiava a própria vida a eles assim como eles confiavam nele. Mas fora disso ele era uma pessoa amável, que adorava crianças e uma vida simples. Suspirou, sabendo que tinha agido movido pelo ciúme como um imbecil. Dissera uma grande bobagem.

Só lhe restava pedir desculpas, mais uma vez. Levantou-se do sofá e apagou a televisão e as luzes, subindo para o quarto. A porta estava fechada, abriu-a devagarzinho espiando pela fresta, vendo-o deitado coberto até o pescoço. Entrou em silêncio, tirando a yukata e entrando sob as cobertas chegando mais perto, prestando atenção no ritmo da respiração, notando que ele já dormia. Chegou mais perto e o abraçou pela cintura, sentindo seu perfume fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

**oOo**

Quando Yohji acordou estava sozinho na cama. Ken já tinha se levantado há muito tempo. Gostava de acordar cedo desde sempre, costume da época de atleta. O loiro desceu, a casa estava em silêncio, passava do meio dia. Entrou na cozinha, em busca de um café, louco por um cigarro. O jeito era fazer um instantâneo mesmo. Nem sinal do Ken...

Mas não ia dar o braço a torcer, estava cansado de ser ignorado, dessa vez ia ao cinema sozinho mesmo. Desde que começara a namorar o moreninho que não saía sozinho, por causa do ciúme dele. Mas dessa vez era diferente, todas as vezes que tentara chegar mais perto fora repelido, todas as tentativas de um chamego a mais foram frustrados, saía sem lhe dar satisfações e quando vinha se deitar ele já estava dormindo. Além de tudo tinha-o visto com outros caras. – _Isso não se faz com o namorado atencioso como eu..._

**oOo**

Ken guardou o carro na garagem, enquanto Omi estacionava a van na frente da floricultura. Já estava anoitecendo, estava tudo pronto e Yohji ainda não voltara. Tinha certeza que era por pirraça e que ele não havia se lembrado da data especial, mesmo que tenha sido por causa dela que começaram a namorar. Já fazia três anos.

Foi no dia dos namorados. Yohji estava de rolo com uma estrangeira e se esqueceu da data... Levou um fora da garota e chegou de madrugada, bêbado, caindo pela escada. Ken já gostava dele e reprovava as atitudes levianas do loiro. Ficou com pena do estado dele e foi ajudá-lo a chegar até a cama e acabou prensado por ele na parede do quarto... Foi assim que tudo começou.

**oOo**

Abriu a porta devagar. Já era tarde, passou o dia todo fora. Entrou sem fazer barulho e já estava ao pé da escada quando deu um pulo de susto.

— Onde você estava? – A voz séria e grave de Ken soou no escuro.

Yohji buscou o interruptor e acendeu a luz, seu coração quase saindo pela boca, vendo o moreno sentado no sofá, lindo num yukata branco e azul, os pés apoiados no estofado, os joelhos junto ao peito, envolvidos pelos braços.

— Droga Ken... Pegou a mania do Aya?

— Você não respondeu. – Disse o olhando de cima a baixo, desconfiado.

— Eu... Eu avisei que ia ao cinema hoje depois do almoço.

— Ontem... Já passa da meia noite. E foi sozinho?

— Fui... Você não foi comigo por que não quis... Eu te chamei pra ir comigo, lembra? – Disse na defensiva.

— Eu disse que tinha um compromisso à tarde. – Ken respondeu, se irritando com a insistência dele.

— Um daqueles que eu não posso saber, não é? – Sorriu cinicamente.

— Mas que droga, Yohji! – Explodiu. — Eu já disse que era assunto pessoal!

— Assunto pessoal... – Cruzou os braços, estreitando o olhar.

— É, não acredita em mim?

Yohji suspirou, descruzando os braços e chegando perto do namorado, abaixando os joelhos dele e se sentando sobre as coxas, enlaçando o pescoço do moreno e cruzando os dedos nos cabelos negros.

— Ahhh Kenken... – Disse manhoso. — É claro que eu acredito...

— Não parece, sumiu o dia todo hoje. – Apoiou as mãos no sofá, evitando tocá-lo, ainda arredio. — Me deixou sozinho de pirraça...

— Me desculpa... – Tirando um embrulhinho comprido do bolso. — Feliz aniversário amor...

— Não acredito! Você se lembrou? – Pegou o pacote, vendo um sorriso safado de abrir nos lábios do loiro. — E lembrou sozinho!

— Bem, na verdade eu tive uma ajudinha...

— De quem? – Perguntou enciumado.

— Calma Kenken... Eu não tava com ninguém não. Tinha um casalzinho na mesa ao lado. No bar onde eu estava no shopping. Eu vi o cara dando um presente pra ela, com um daqueles cartões cheios de corações... E eu me lembrei, eu sei que sempre esqueço essa data. – Suspirou, acarinhando os cabelos negros. — Foi por causa disso...

— ...Que acabamos ficando juntos naquela noite... – O clima romântico os envolveu, os aproximando. — Eu lembro...

O pacotinho caiu esquecido no sofá. Envolveu a cintura dele com os braços, a mãos entrando por baixo da camisa, deslizando na pele das costas, puxando-o para mais perto. Ken ergueu o rosto, os lábios se encontrando, o beijo os envolvendo, os fazendo esquecer-se de tudo, de onde estavam. Os corpos se moviam, se aproximando, se colando um ao outro, as roupas sendo demais entre eles.

Yohji levou as mãos até a faixa que fechava o yukata, habilmente desatando o nó sem que precisasse parar o beijo, as mãos entrando por baixo do tecido. As palmas deslizando na pele, abrindo a roupa, subindo pelo corpo até os mamilos já arrepiados, pinçando-os com os dedos, sentindo as unhas dele em suas costas, as bocas se descolando em busca de ar, e voltando a atacar com avidez, agora o pescoço, os ombros, as orelhas...

— Huuummmm... Yo-Yotan... Nã... Não faz is-sso... – Gemeu sentindo os dentes no pescoço...

— Aaahhhhmmmm... Senti sua falta... – O loiro acariciava o corpo junto do seu, sentindo que Ken estava tão excitado quanto ele.

— Eu... Eu também... Senti... – Ken foi desabotoando a camisa, as mãos chegando à cintura, desafivelando o cinto e desabotoando a calça, puxando o restante da camisa arrancando os últimos dois botões.

Yohji levantou o quadril de cima do namorado, abrindo o restante da yukata, descobrindo que ele estava sem nada por baixo. Admirou-o, notando o quanto estava lindo ali, os cabelos desalinhados, os lábios vermelhos, completamente ofegante. Saiu de cima dele, tirando a roupa já aberta, deixando-a ali no chão e apoiando um joelho no sofá, tocando-o com carinho, os dedos subindo pela coxa até a virilha, até o membro teso.

— Aaahhhhh... Que delícia! – Segurou o membro delicadamente, mexendo a mão devagar.

Ken empurrou-o levemente, fazendo-o cair sentado no sofá, trocando as posições, se sentando nas coxas do namorado. Tomou a boca dele num beijo apaixonado, sentindo as mãos dele deslizando pelas suas coxas até as nádegas, o fazendo se contorcer e rebolar, os membros tesos se tocando e arrancando gemidos dos dois. Suas mãos agarraram os cabelos loiros, puxando a cabeça para o lado, deixando os lábios e cravando os dentes no pescoço, sugando forte o local, marcando a pele clara.

O loiro sentia cada vez mais fome tomando conta de si, o tempo que ficaram separados pesando mais sobre si. Os dedos em suas nádegas o enlouquecendo em carícias cada vez mais atrevidas, procurando o vão entre elas, o arrepiando ao se esfregarem na entrada... Então agarrou o pulso dele e trouxe os dedos atrevidos até a boca, sugando, lambendo, seus olhos buscando os olhos verdes. Então levou a mão dele até suas nádegas, mantendo olhos nos olhos, mordendo o lábio ao sentir o dedo molhado o invadindo.

— Hummmm... – Moveu o quadril para trás, sentindo o dedo entrar um pouco mais. — Mais... Põe mais... – Sussurrou rebolando no colo dele, sentindo o dedo entrar inteiro, se arrepiando.

Yohji levou os lábios aos mamilos tomando-os alternadamente em seus lábios, sugando forte, usando os dentes para puxar os biquinhos, deixando-os mais sensíveis, provocando ainda mais o moreninho, sentindo a mão puxando ainda mais os seus cabelos, os gemidos ficando mais altos.

— Aaahhhh... Yoh... Yohjiiii... – Gemeu alto, sentindo dois dedos o invadindo, afundando rapidamente em seu interior, movendo-se sem lhe dar tempo de se acostumar, daquele jeito selvagem que o loiro tinha que o enlouquecia.

— Aaaahhhhmmmm... Não ag-guento mais... Ken... – Gemeu com os lábios roçando no peito e no pescoço. — Preciso de você... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando e sugando o lóbulo da orelha.

Ken assentiu mansamente, levantando o quadril, as mãos do loiro em sua cintura o apoiando, enquanto tomava o membro dele e o encaixava em seu corpo, os dentes se cravando no lábio impedindo o gemido dolorido que ameaçava escapar de sua garganta, seu corpo descendo sobre ele até se encostar no quadril abaixo de si.

— Huuummmmmmm... Ken... – Gemeu dengoso, se mantendo quieto, deixando que o moreno ditasse o ritmo, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e ombro, sentindo que ele mesmo já se movia, rebolando lentamente sobre si. — Aaaahhhmmmmm... Aish... Aishiteru Ken...

Os lábios se buscaram por instinto, se devorando, o beijo profundo abafando os gemidos, os dois se movendo juntos, uma sintonia perfeita de dois amantes, corpos, almas e sentimentos profundamente unidos. Os movimentos foram se acelerando gradativamente, buscando o ápice juntos, os corpos se afastando ligeiramente, se arqueando, mãos deslizando nas peles úmidas de suor.

Ken se inclinou para trás, a mão buscando o próprio membro, a outra se apoiando no joelho do amante, tocando-se, para o delírio do loiro que o devorava com os olhos. O extremo prazer o fazia mover-se sinuosamente, contraindo-se mais, movendo-se com mais ímpeto, sentindo o membro roçando dentro de si e provocando um choque de prazer em seu corpo.

— Assim... Aaahhhh Ken... – Yohji movia-se junto com ele, os dedos pinçando-lhe os bicos rijos dos mamilos, aumentando ainda mais o prazer do amante sobre si, sentindo que estavam quase... — Vai amor... Goza em mim... Aaaaahhhhhhhh... – Gemeu o incentivando, o êxtase o tomando por completo.

— Aaaahhhhhhhhh Yohhhhjiiiiii... – Gemeu extasiado, seu corpo chegando ao êxtase, se desfazendo sobre corpo do amante, sentindo-o gozando em jatos quentes em seu interior.

Moviam-se juntos, gemendo baixinho, ainda envolvidos no torpor do orgasmo, as respirações arquejantes, parando lentamente. As mãos de Yohji o enlaçaram, puxando para um abraço carinhoso, envolvendo o corpo relaxado e o acomodando sobre si, beijando-lhe o pescoço, as mãos deslizando sob o tecido da yukata, colado ao suor das costas

— Hummm... – Ken suspirou deliciado. — Senti falta disso...

— Do meu corpo gostoso? – Pergunta malicioso.

— Convencido! – Ken riu feliz, pegando o pacote esquecido no sofá e o abrindo, um relógio Zenith descansando no veludo negro. – Obrigado Yotan...

A porta se abre subitamente, os outros moradores entrando cansados por ela, provocando o movimento protetor dos amantes, Ken cobrindo-os com o yukata e Yohji puxando uma almofada sobre eles.

— Por Kami, achei que ia ter que passar a noite toda no carro! – Aya entrou abraçado ao loirinho sonolento, que corou ao ver os dois amigos abraçados no sofá.

— Aya! – Ken exclamou vermelho de vergonha.

— O que? – Perguntou o líder indignado ao pé da escada. — Da próxima vez... Esperem chegar ao quarto... – Se retirando com o namorado para o quarto.

Os dois amantes se olharam, e começaram a rir, continuando no sofá, abraçados, beijando-se de leve. Ken estendeu a mão, pegando um saquinho de veludo no canto do sofá e entregando nas mãos do loiro, que o abriu, encontrando um chaveiro com uma chave de carro, olhando para Ken interrogativamente.

— Meu assunto pessoal... – Aconchega-se no corpo junto ao seu.

— Aaahhhh, o carro azul...! – Vê o namorado o olhar assustado. — Eu era detetive, ora. É lógico que eu ia espionar... Quase morri de ciúme! – Disse vendo o namorado sorrir.

— Não quer ver o carro?

— Hummm... Sair desse lugar quentinho e ir lá fora nesse frio? – A voz manhosa é acompanhada do aperto gostoso do abraço, e do roçar do rosto no ombro do moreno. — Amanhã, Kenken... Hoje quero matar a saudade...

O beijo foi doce e romântico, selando a noite que estava apenas começando para os dois.

**FIM**

* * *

Mais uma que faz um tempão que está escrita (¬¬" Mais de 2 anos!) e que eu percebi que não tinha postado... rs Em nenhum lugar! Espero que aproveitem e apreciem. Samantha Tiger Blackthorn 


End file.
